Each potential wireless customer may have certain preferences regarding a type of wireless device and a type of wireless service plan. For example, a customer may prefer a flip-style cellular telephone instead of a bar-style cellular telephone. The customer may also prefer a multi-line family wireless plan with a certain set of features. However, the wireless carriers that service the area of the customer may not support the desired telephone model of the customer or offer service plans meeting the preferences of the customer.